Insatiable
by anamaric17
Summary: Ororo learns what the word Insatiable means from Logan


Title: "Insatiable."

Author: villegirl17 aka Anamaric aka Brittley

Summary: Ororo learns the meaning of the word insatiable...

Rating: R for details

Pairing: Ororo and Logan aka Storm and Wolverine

Disclaimer: Disney owns Marvel now...which sucks, but I own these thoughts so take that DISNEY!!

A/N: This is probably the only X-men fic. I will write because I'm more incline to writing for Anamaria and Jack Sparrow. I love X-men (comics and tv show the best) but I'm not that good at writing about them.

She looked up at the ceiling trying to stop her eyes from blurring. The room was too warm and her body was aching. The white mane of hair she had was tangled and dripping while her lungs worked double time to adjust.

"Mmmm...Oh blessed Goddess..."

She whispered hoarsely closing her blue orbitals to reveal startling whites only when they opened again. It was snowing outside her window, and it was the middle of July. All this because the man kissing his way down her body and between her thighs. The sheets in her hands were grabbed tighter and she arched upwards. The snow outside was a blizzard now, and she was crying with pleasure...

Later that day...

She made her way down to the kitchen to find her best friends, Gambit and Jean, laughing over cups of tea.

"Hey 'Roro! Where ya ben chere?" Remy asked pulling a chair out for her. She accepted it gingerly sitting down and asking for a cup of tea for herself. Gambit patted her hand and got up to make her one.

"Sooo...?" Jean said smiling at her. Storm frowned not clearly understanding what she wanted from her.

"What do you mean?"

"The snow. Come on give me the details." Storm blushed and looked down at her hands as she went to open her mouth.

"Details to what mon ange?" Gambit asked coming back to the table with the tea. She glared at Jean who rolled her eyes playfully at her.

"Thanks you Remy, and Jean wasn't really talking about anything important." The room grew quiet and Gambit took the hint to leave. Once he was gone Jean pressed the issue again.

"Okay, you saw the snow so what do you want to know?" Ororo sighed saying so and Jean broke out into a huge grin. She looked back down at the now empty cup.

"I want the details about why it was snowing, even if I can only think of one reason it would do so."

"Well...I've been occupied entertaining Logan." Storm said biting her lip with a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"Go on..." Jean whispered getting a little closer.

"As you know my powers are out of control when I am emotionally charged or in a situation with no control."

"A situation like with Logan?" Storm nodded to that and didn't say anything else. She wasn't the kind of person to go into too much details with anything personal, but she would never lie to Jean.

"So I know this might be asking too much but...does he really just keep at it?"

"Jean, he has a healing power and he's already very strong. Plus, he can be very persuasive and did you see how many times it snowed last night?" Strom said seriously as she remembered how many times she was kissed awake last night. The man was downright determined to keep her seeing stars.

Eventually the two women started talking of other things and Jean joked if Storm ever wanted to hide away from Logan she could stay in her room. Just then Ororo's cellphone went off and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey darlin'. I've missed you." Logan's gruff voice poured in sensually through the phone. She smiled wide to herself before getting up and excusing herself to the backyard. She could hear catcalls coming from Jean as she shut the door behind her.

"Logan you can't miss me because we haven't been apart for more than twenty minutes. Where are you anyway?" She said having awoken sore and slighty immobile to an empty bed. She had been blinded because he left the windows open and her body was aching but he was nowhere to find.

"Aw ya missed me too Ororo. I had to go, by force believe me, with the Professor to some meeting."

"Well when you will you be back?"

"Whenever you want darlin' " He said slyly and she sighed leaning against the door smiling again. The sun shined brighter because of the happy feelings he was stirring within her. She truly loved this man.

"You come back when you are no longer needed by the professor." She said making him growl playfully in the phone as he talked of all the things he'd rather be doing with her. Ororo talked about how obvious it was because of her powers and that maybe they should stop for a while.

"Oh honey I don't plan on stopping so I guess winter will come early this year. " Logan said before laughing and they concluded their talk. Strom nervously ran a hand down her hair. Could she learn to control her powers for him?

Some time in the early morning...

Logan lay peacefully beside her. His breath caressing the side of her neck. She closed her eyes praying the aching would stop. Praying she could sleep until the sun rose. They had been at it for at least three hours, and her body had been running on autopilot. Damn his healing power that allowed him to keep returning to her. He was like a dying man at a buffet, and she was the all you can eat dishes.

Ororo pulled a leg up a little and almost winced at the overused muscles. As if feeling her move, he pulled her closer. The arm around her waist turning into a makeshift blanket.

"My Ororo..." He called making her turn his way completely. He was even more beautiful asleep. The moonlight making his sweat-soaked chest glint. Her blue eyes traveled to his tiny navel and the dark, unruly hair traveling past his waistline. Her eyes widened when she realized that the last twenty minutes did very little to his manhood. He was standing at attention like before. As if feeling her stare, Logan smiled wickedly waking up and pushing her gently on her back.

"You only have to ask darlin' " He said kissing her and pulling her knees down and apart. He really was insatiable, and it would soon be snowing again.


End file.
